


Bloodied Noses

by ElsieMcClay



Series: Haikyuu Fics [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AsaNoya - Freeform, Established AsaNoya, Established Relationship, Gen, M/M, Noya Whump, asahi gon fite a kid, i love asanoya, its late and i shouldve finished this fic ages ago, so is tanaka, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 06:11:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12929205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElsieMcClay/pseuds/ElsieMcClay
Summary: Asahi is angry, but Noya is just happy he's with his boyfriend again.





	Bloodied Noses

**Author's Note:**

> For potato-fan-girl on tumblr

Noya never liked surprises very much if he’s being honest. He’d act excited when he was surprised, but inside he was most likely dying a little. He really hates the unknown–why else would he have been afraid of that dark until he was eight? Of course, he likes going into things with a pinch of mystery, but not knowing if or when something is going to happen really puts him off. 

Asahi and Tanaka have really, really busy schedules, and they’re pretty poor, to be honest. With bills, rent, groceries, and paying for college, they really don’t have all that much left over to get two tickets to Noya’s college. They really want to, trust them, and they spend a lot of time wishing that bread wasn’t so expensive. Asahi misses his energetic ball of a boyfriend, and Tanaka misses his best friend. 

Noya misses his mellow giant of a boyfriend and his best friend, but he doesn’t have enough to visit them, either. He’s busy with work, class, homework, and his other job. No one wants to room with him, so he’s paying rent by himself. 

For some reason, Noya’s boss at one of his jobs pays them all in cash. She’s a good boss, generous with the pay when she knows times are hard for her employees, but everyone on campus knows that she gives out wads of cash. A lot of them are jealous from afar, a few use the knowledge to get a lot of rent money, some (very few) actually need it and work for it, but there are always the people that let it be known that they want that money.

Now, Noya’s small. He’s a ball of energy, but he’s not, like, a basketball of energy. More like a tennis ball of energy. He’s smaller than average, that’s his point.

He may be small, but Noya knows how to put up a fight. Being friends with Tanaka and his sister for so long taught him that, especially with the surprise wrestling matches they seem to find amusing. He knows how to fight, and he will put up a good fight when provoked.

But it’s happened three times now and he’s tired. 

Yes, you read that correctly. Three times. He’s been robbed three times while on the way to the apartment complex he’s living in. He can’t tell if it’s the same guy or one of his junkies, but he figures it would be because they all seem to fight the same. 

All of them have been bigger and stronger than Noya. And it’s usually after he gets back from a volleyball match or practice, so he’s already worn out and ready to crash the moment he gets out of the shower. 

And it’s just happened again. It was a good match–the team had won, and everyone was in good spirits–and he was ready to just shower away the sweat and wash his uniform. He hiked his bag up on his shoulder as he fished his I.D. out to get into the building. He felt a hand reach out and grab his bag, pulling him into the alley. He knew all too well what was going on, but he was too sore and tired to fight back anymore, but he was going to try.

It’s not often that Asahi got mad. He got anxious and sad and overwhelmed a lot, yeah, but he hardly ever got mad—totally and truly mad. Tanaka did, though, and Asahi had been witness to one of his many rants about this guy doing this or that girl doing that, and he’d learned how to calm him down before he broke something like he had that first time. Asahi had to call Noya for help, but Noya just chewed Tanaka out for upsetting Asahi. Tanaka felt bad and bought a new vase to replace the one he’d knocked over in his fit of rage. 

Tanaka hadn’t learned how to calm Asahi down from anger because he’d never really seen him angry. He’d learned how to calm him down from a panic or anxiety attack or him crying or something. They’d gotten good at dealing with each other like that. Living together really helped. 

Anyway, Asahi rarely gets really, truly angry at anyone, but when Noya stumbles into his apartment with a hand cupping his bleeding nose and an arm wrapped around his middle, he feels pure, white rage bubble through his veins like magma bubbling just under the Earth’s surface. Asahi has never wanted to snap someone’s neck more than he does when he sees Noya in a state like that. From the look on his face, Asahi can tell Tanaka feels the same. 

“You weren’t hit that badly in the match,” Tanaka states, causing to Noya drop his bag in surprise and jump, turning slowly. His eyes are wide, and he’s clutching his chest rather than his nose. “And we got here before you even with the crowds leaving the arena.”

“I, uh, got caught up, I guess, and the team was really excited to get into the locker rooms, I guess. Some of those guys have really sharp elbows, y’know,” Noya lies, laughing awkwardly and scratching the back of his neck. He winces as blood from his nose drops onto the floor, and his shoulders droop. “Yeah, okay. I got beat up, but campus police won’t do anything, so don’t try that. It’s no use,” he grumbles, holding his nose again and wandering off to find something to stop the bleeding. He wonders if Tanaka has any tampons he can use like the two of them plus Saeko used to when their fighting got rough. 

“What? Why not? That’s their job!” Tanaka yells, clenching his fists. If he loses it, Asahi might lose his composure, too, so there’s no telling what will happen then. 

“The alley where it keeps happening isn’t technically part of campus but it’s not the city’s jurisdiction. It’s a ‘gray area’ as they told me the first time.” That’s where Asahi snaps, but he lets out a breath, just thinking of how losing it won’t help Noya at all.

“What is ‘the first time’ supposed to mean?” He seethes as Noya comes back with a tissue stuffed up his nose and an ice pack resting on the bridge of his nose, held by his left hand. His right is fumbling for the doorway as he can’t see very well with all that’s going on around his eyes. 

“Yeah, well, I’m small, and my boss thinks that giving out cash instead of checks is an amazing idea,” he replies sarcastically. “Why’re you two here, anyway?” They know he doesn’t mean it in a bad way; it’s just an inquiry.

“We came to see your match, but I see now that we have a few douchebags to smack into adulthood,” Tanaka informs him. Noya winces as he lowers himself onto the couch, and for the first time, Asahi thinks about how much pain he must be in. Getting beat up following a match as intense as the one he just had must be hell on his body. Asahi’s anger leaves his body if only until he’s sure Noya is okay. 

Asahi wraps his arms around Noya’s body and pulls the smaller boy into his lap. Noya relaxes, and he lets out a small sigh. 

“Hey,” he whispers. Tanaka knows enough to leave them alone for the moment, going off to probably find something to eat until he can pound his fist into a few faces.

“Hey,” Asahi replies, tightening his arms around Noya’s body ever so slightly. 

“‘M gross and sweaty,” Noya mumbles, but he doesn’t make a move to get up and shower. They both know Asahi doesn’t care and Noya doesn’t either. They’re here, together, and that’s what matters the most to both of them.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr at elsiemcclay!!


End file.
